


see you

by itsd33tho



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Spy (2015), Triple H (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendly rivalry between the reader and Jungkook, I wrote this over a skype call for my friend who's bias is dear old yoongles, Jungkook is still good at everything, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Friend, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Namjoon is a guide, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Reader is a badass but still human, Reader-Insert, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Spy!AU, There are other top agents but these two are constantly competing, Yoongi is a guide, for the VERY top spot, not a whole lot of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: Y/n Y/l/n is a spy. A damned good one at that, often fighting for the top spot with one Jeon Jungkook. But she would be nothing without the voice in her ear.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 25





	see you

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by the movie, if you've seen the movie then you'll probably spot the similarities technology-wise.
> 
> This is also dedicated to my friend, Almond (it's a nickname). I actually wrote this for her, I had the idea and she was really excited about it so I wrote it while we were skypeing. I just now remembered it and decided I liked it enough to share with you guys. I hope you like it!

"Ok, I'm going left?" you asked, reloading your gun while walking down the hall. Leaving a trail of bodies behind you.

"No, go right. Ditch the hand gun, grab the M16 on your right." a deep, smooth voice interjected. You dropped the handgun without question and replaced it with the larger automatic, quickly checking the rounds. 

"There's one asshole up ahead, take him out. Don't use the gun yet and be careful." he instructed. You hummed an affirmative before slinging the gun across your back by the strap. His voice was quiet in your ear as you sneaked up behind the one guard at the end of the hall. You quickly but efficiently rendered him unconscious before making your way towards the stairwell just a little ways away. 

Yoongi breathed a sigh of relief as you advanced forward, watching from the camera in your contacts. He glanced at the monitor showing the thermal camera view from the satellite.

"Alright behind that door is a long hallway, two doors on the left, three on the right. Go through the second one on the left."

You opened the door and quickly shut it behind you as you scanned the hallway for the door. Just before you reached it, Yoongi's voice burst from your earpiece.

"Wait! I can't see inside that room. I can't tell you how many are in there if any so be careful."

"Can I use the gun now?' you asked in slight annoyance, although you prepared yourself for a fight anyways.

"No not yet. You'll need it later, trust me." You did trust him, of course, why else would you follow his instructions to a tee? (Because even though you had the combat skills and intelligence to prove your worth, you weren’t a superhero. And neither were the other agents, like your rival for the top spot, Jungkook. All the best agents had someone at HQ whispering in their ears, guiding them. Like Hui for Hyuna and E’dawn, Wonho for Hyungwon, Bambam for Yugyeom.) You shook yourself from your thoughts and readjusted your stance.

"Alright, Yoongles. I'm going in." You grinned to yourself as he muttered under his breath, you could practically see the blush crawling up his neck though he didn’t protest the nickname. You opened the door, ready to roll behind a table or dash forward and knock someone out. You relaxed as the only thing to greet you was an array of wires connected to various pieces of technology. 

"There's no one here." you murmured softly, going the rest of the way into the room and shutting the door behind you.

"That's good. Now there's a monitor in front of you, see it?"

He watched through your eyes as you approached the advanced computer. 

"The pass-code is 256893. You know what to do from there."

You typed in the pass-code and searched your pockets for the USB drive you were given. Yoongi watched with a sense of pride as you flawlessly hacked into the system and transferred information to the USB before removing it and deleting everything from the system in front of you. (Of course, all field agents and otherwise were trained to do simple hacking, but it was the ones like you who took extra courses, that got missions like this. Yoongi had taken the same courses as you did, and showing a proficiency for technology was given the job of guiding you. But he had also taken the combat courses, he excelled but chose the desk job after his first mission had gone sideways and he was injured badly.)

"Finished. Now how do I get out of here?"

Yoongi gave a small smile before leading you out of the building and directly into gunfire.

"Shit! Y/n duck!"

“Yeah.” you agreed dryly as you dove behind a statue, covering your head when pieces of marble rained down on you.

"Should I use the gun now, or wait a little longer?!" you called, sarcasm coating your words even as you had a hard time hearing yourself think over the thundering gun shots.

"Yes, use it now!"

_You heard that._

Yoongi watched with wide eyes as you started to put the skills that brought you to the top to work. (You were like a machine, going through goon after goon and barely breaking a sweat, alternating between using your gun and your bare hands. You used your surroundings to your advantage as well, bashing in a man’s head with a sizable piece of marble that had fallen near you earlier.)

"Breathe, Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon reminded him from a few monitors away where he was going over Jungkook’s last mission. Yoongi quickly exhaled and clutched the arms of his desk chair as you finally ran out of bullets. He choked on his breath as he saw a man run up to you with a gun identical to yours, ready to shoot you.

He heard you squeak in surprise and slight fear as you glanced around the bodies surrounding you searching for another gun or ammo. Not having seen the man at all until just then, you froze, trying to come up with a plan. (Yoongi made a mental note to send you to another strategic thinking course, _freezing in the field means death._ But even the best stumble at times.)

"Y/n-" he began but he was cut off by the sound of the gun clicking. You were frozen in shock, the man clicked the gun a few more times before deciding to try and reload. You took advantage of his plight and quickly ran forwards to disarm him, kicking him a few more times than necessary when he was down, _Just to make sure_ you thought to yourself.

"Just to make sure." Yoongi murmured in agreement as the man went still under the force of your Kevlar toed boots.

"Yoongi, where do I go?" You asked, swallowing down the tremor in your voice and shaking out your hands.

"Go around the house, there should be a bike." You were already running before he finished his sentence, you stopped short at the word 'bike.'

"A bike?! Yoongi-"

"Yes, I know how you feel about bikes but anything else would be too big and it would be too easy to find you."

"Oh, come on there's gotta be something else-"

"There isn't anything Y/n, get on the damn bike." he snapped, his cat-like eyes narrowed in irritation.

"You okay, hyung?" Namjoon asked in concern, leaning around his monitor to fix his eyes on the seething tech genius. (He really did mean well, but having been Yoongi’s guide before Yoongi became a guide himself made him more prone to worrying about the older man.)

"Shut the hell up, Namjoon!" 

Namjoon held up his hands and went back to work on his computer. You couldn't help the small smile at the sound of Yoongi bickering at Namjoon about minding his own business and how his damn charge was afraid of bikes. Namjoon, of course, argued his innocence, saying that he was just trying to be a good friend. You snorted as Yoongi continued to snap at Namjoon’s defenses. You were very suddenly brought back to your surroundings at the sound of gunfire. Aimed at you.

"Oh- oh shit!" you cried, taking off towards the bike. Yoongi's head snapped back towards his monitor, watching with wide eyes as you sprinted around the house. You skidded to a halt at the bike, letting out a whine and squirming in discomfort as you stared at the death trap.

"Y/n. Get. On. The bike." Yoongi snarled. You sighed before climbing on and starting it up. Yoongi let out a large sigh of relief as you rode out of the compound, narrowly dodging gunfire.

"You know where to go from here Y/n." he said tiredly, after twenty minutes of you yelling at him about how much you hated bikes whilst riding one. (He knew you hated bikes. Knew it and exploited it.) _What an ass,_ you thought with very little bitterness, you knew he hadn’t made you do it because he wanted to torture you. He always had a reason for doing things, he never half-asses anything, you trusted him to keep you safe out there. Even if it meant you had to ride a fucking bike.

You heaved a tired sigh before smiling.

"I'll see you when I get back, Yoongs." He could hear the smile in your voice and wished he could see the familiar curl of your lips as he looked fondly at your small hands clutching the handles of the motor bike.

"Yeah, I'll see you."

**Author's Note:**

> So like in Spy (2015), the agents who guide the field agents have the capabilities of being field agents but a lot of them choose to remain at the monitors. In this AU, the "Guides" as I've deemed them are all qualified to be field agents but they often choose to use their skills to guide younger or new agents.  
> Yoongi's mysterious injury in this is kind of based off of real life where he had been training to be a B-boy but he got hit by a car and injured his shoulder so he couldn't pursue it anymore :(.  
> But if I decide to make this a series, maybe we'll see him in the field. Maybe we'll even see Jungkook and Y/n in the field together, who knows.


End file.
